


【阿昭X司马先生】深夜行车中

by 0857



Category: 358
Genre: M/M, ylq2, 行车记录仪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0857/pseuds/0857





	【阿昭X司马先生】深夜行车中

阿昭和司马先生分别坐在正副驾驶，打啵。司马先生只侧侧脸，阿昭则转了大半个头，从这个红绿灯口到下个红绿灯口，亲得难舍难分，要不是大晚上路上没车，早就发生交通事故。等他们嘴里折腾完，阿昭终于看到红绿灯，急急踩刹，他绷了安全带的身子撞回座椅，于是受反作用力，一个劲往司马先生身上靠，脖子蹭他肩膀，然后耳鬓厮磨，好像天地间只有他们一对苦命鸳鸯，拼了命地要亲要爱，司马先生心里好笑，一只手环住阿昭的腰，稍稍转头轻咬他耳垂，“你不要命啦。”  
“我要子元就够了，要命做什么。”  
司马先生心里好气又好笑，丝毫不被他的烂俗情话感动，阿昭可以不要命，他替阿昭要，上次他们也是这样打了个啵，地点不对，被狗仔拍到，他花了好大力气才压下来。阿昭不以为然，“您花了那么多钱捧我，再花点小钱压个消息算什么。”司马先生这才明白阿昭的算盘，气得抄起东西就想打他，他们一齐坐在床上，只有枕头能用，于是司马先生拿枕头打得白羽飞扬，他们隔着绒毛对峙，有一枚正落阿昭眉心，阿昭拿起来亲了一下，抵在司马先生的眉心。司马先生没消气，“你赶快糊，糊了就回来给我读书。”  
阿昭一串好好好，他不过一个小偶像，当然不及司马先生家财万贯少年英才的大企业家来得金贵，他下定决心好好营业，不然就要回家继承家产。  
司马先生把他推回驾驶位，收手的时候还掐了一把阿昭的腰，“我哪担得起——你的小粉丝还不戳着我的脊梁骨骂。”  
阿昭被他推得一脸委屈，眼瞅红灯变绿，阿昭也不开车，司马先生转过头抬眼看他，他脸上残妆未卸，艳极里调出一丝柔，精致地不得了，不像他的阿昭，是舞台上那个光彩夺目的人。  
阿昭理直气壮松开方向盘，说你亲亲我，亲亲我我就开。  
司马先生不亲，因为他心理不平衡，觉得自己花钱买罪受，他前脚探班后脚就出绯色新闻，小粉丝在他账号下跳着嚷着要说法，他嫌阿昭粉丝结构不好，阿昭就靠在他肩上端着盘子喝咖啡，说您没见过旁边娱乐版的，那怼您才怼得急呢，喏，老哥别生气，咖啡，咖啡。阿昭把勺子递到他嘴边，一双桃花眼纯真无瑕，看得他生不出气来，只好低头去啜那勺甜水，边喝边皱眉头说你能不能不喝速溶。  
司马先生出钱出力出资源，钱和资源没有歧义，大家有目共睹，只是大家一致认为司马先生出力过多，玷污了她们清纯可爱的阿昭，害他黑眼圈，害他包养丑闻不可描述。  
司马先生觉得很冤枉，他挨完每天十八小时起步的工作时间，挨完阿昭的不可描述，睁开眼还有挨小粉丝激情攻击，他什么都不图，亏得要死，司马先生赚了那么多年钱还没这么亏过，他说，“我才干了什么，多亏啊。”  
阿昭眨巴眼睛说好，“钱啊，总不会让您白花的。”

 

阿昭先口，他两腿一弯，髌骨落地，膝盖抵着座位跪在垫子上，轻车驾熟抹开司马先生的裤子拉链，他手一拂，指头一弹，裤子成精似自动褪到膝盖，露出大腿白嫩皮肤。阿昭借着暗光瞥到一道牙痕，尤其扎眼。他本该用指腹细细摩过这处狰狞的纹路，那里是另一种沟回，贮蓄他们不久之前的桃色记忆，但他施虐欲作祟，空出的一只手心情很好地掐了一下，把之前的糜烂艳情放得一点不剩——司马先生无端被掐，好像有些生气，掰开他的手挺挺腰，下半身往他嘴里送，他也如人所愿，干脆利落把东西拿起，张开嘴将要吞咽，不过握到手里才发现硬都没硬。  
阿昭把东西一口含到嘴里，小心伺弄，阿昭替司马先生咬的难度远小于司马先生替他咬，但他总要摆出一副啊好大我吃不下的表情，还会放空眼神，顶着一副干净面孔摆出刚被颜射的表情，虽然司马先生不愿承认，但他其实受用得很，阿昭比他自己还了解他，了解怎样在安抚心灵时挑起欲望。如果不是司马先生挺的腰，阿昭一定要踌躇半天，蹭得两颊淌了不明液体，很不得了似的全部吃进。阿昭鼓起的腮帮很能给司马先生心理和视觉上的双重冲击，司马先生也的确喜欢如此，此情此景总让他有阿昭不胜承欢的错觉，因而发酵膨胀不能避免的征服欲。  
但他这次没心情欣赏，因为觉得下半身怪怪的，后面，一个发凉的小东西被塞进来。他喂了一句，心里怪阿昭心急。阿昭没理他，工作态度太好，工作技术过硬，舔得很起劲，司马先生固然觉得后面不大对头，前面还是舒服得紧，颇有引他飞升入仙的意思。司马先生决定给他一个教训，存了心不让阿昭吐，索性按着他后脑勺小幅度抽插。阿昭明白他那点不乐意，喉咙里扯出几个哼哼哈哈，听得司马先生很是满意，不自觉胯下胀了几分，阿昭照顾得周到妥帖，舒服得司马先生说不出话，连气都消了大半。  
后面塞进的栓剂感觉奇怪，很能诱发羞耻心，联想到某些惊险刺激的画面，由此引发隐密而强烈的快感，所以阿昭深喉两下，几个吞咽间他就交代了，这不是他持久力或者其他原因，单纯是因为阿昭有心摆弄。他爽得灵魂出窍，白茫茫的世界说不出的舒服，灵魂无一处不通透，他一个失神，再回神，被阿昭嘴角溅的几滴白浊晃瞎了眼，至于嘴里的，阿昭很自觉咽了，咽完舔干净嘴角，附到司马先生腿根吸那块咬痕。不知道是他这口重了还是技术太好爽到的，司马先生一下倒在座位上喘气。  
阿昭这时候很注重效率，手没闲着，刚刚嘴里含着东西，手上也没停下，一个劲往后摸，按到重要部位，他在穴口戳一戳，自己下半身就硬了几分，不过当然进不去。他抽着之前的空舔湿自己的手指，小心翼翼地把栓剂往里塞，司马先生闷哼一声，腿张得更开了，阿昭很受鼓舞，手指一推，把栓剂完完整整挤进去，他拿栓剂的时候总觉得像道具，于是原本再正常不过的动作也被带上一点情色意味，忍不住让人生出下流幻想，他想着想着，脑袋里就冒出司马先生坐在他腿上上下起伏的样子。  
阿昭有点等不及，趁着这会按了一根手指进去，那里夹道欢迎，谄媚一样贴上来，整个指头都吃进了，阿昭在往里面探，大概也可以。  
阿昭摸了半天没摸到套，问司马先生，司马先生说你直接上吧，回去再清理。阿昭还沉浸在刚刚的幻想里没脱出来，脑袋里涌出了司马先生下身含了精红了脸全身酥软还要拉裤子拉链的样子，只要自己多干两次，司马先生到半路就不能忍住，含不住的精华会流出来，把他整个人从里到外都弄得黏糊糊的，司马先生总要装成没事人一样，从外面看也的确一点问题没有，司马先生外面是给人看的，里面是给他看的，只有他一个，阿昭一想到这就更亢奋，巴不得现在马上就射，多射两次，射得满满的。  
阿昭按着司马先生的手，好让他那双手完完全全盖在自己的性器上，阿昭问他尺寸满不满意。司马先生说可以，就是不知道活好不好。阿昭说当然好啦，包您满意的。他说着去剥司马先生的衣服，好让自己把里面看得更加仔细。司马先生躺着，等阿昭一件件脱。他的手比较好动，隔着衣服按阿昭的乳头，他按了两下就没轻没重，阿昭被他掐得有点痛，气鼓鼓地，又是蛊惑意味地开口，我不知道您有这样的爱好，以后一定注意。司马先生说也不是，一报还一报，上次你在我胸口蹭了半天，下次换一换。阿昭说好啊，你这次要都没关系。司马先生冷不防一把推了阿昭，可怜阿昭才撑在他身上没多久，两个膝盖一软，只好又跪下去，阿昭一双桃花眼巴巴地看着司马先生。司马先生早知道自己禁不住他这么看他，根本不和他对视，按着阿昭的肩示意来一次。阿昭说你看不到不够爽，我回去给你做。司马先生很留恋地摸摸胸，说我想现在啊，有兴致。阿昭说好吧，给蹭了半天，蹭得衣服上都是，阿昭拿胸又挤又压，然而司马先生没什么反应，故意跟他作对似的。阿昭想起上次角色转换，他把司马先生按在床上蹭，司马先生的胸肌远没有阿昭发达，两块肉软软平平，却说不出的色情，适合在上面涂点下流东西，阿昭没忍住，恃爱行凶，玩得他哥胸口红白横陈，这才尽兴，捧着司马先生的脸亲了又亲，司马先生的胸为此肿了几天，阿昭说他哥衣服穿了也遮不住，为了显示这句话没说错，他隔着衬衫用牙齿咬住乳头，他再抬头，看到司马先生的脸红得发烫。  
阿昭装模作样想了想，往司马先生后面伸了两根手指，他伸之前还在穴口打几个圈，示意自己要进来了，司马先生被他画得痒，酥麻麻的感觉从脚跟冲进大脑，紧接着感觉内里被人撑开，阿昭不过在他甬道里张开手指，他却觉得心房里也无端生出一方居间，隐密一览无余，他被阿昭从里到外看得干净，阿昭的手指往里面探，那空膨胀开来，充斥满心房，化为铺天盖地的羞耻感，从内心爆炸，顺血液流进四肢百骸，阿昭刚好按过他的前列腺，也不知道是有心还是无意。司马先生再也不能忍住，呻吟出声。  
阿昭以为司马先生会过一会再回神，那时他已经可以把自己蓄谋已久的凶器抵在阿兄腿间，穴口殷勤地邀请他，他也正好从善如流，竭尽所能把阿兄填满，满得溢出甜腻的呻吟。不过司马先生没有给他这个机会，他虚按住他的手，却像打开阿昭某个隐密开关，停止了他所有的动作和绮念。阿昭和司马先生在黑暗里对视，阿昭看到了无量业火，司马先生则看到天上的星星，他从星星里看到银河悉数落下，淌进他心底。  
司马先生的手指好烫，无异于触在烙铁上受刑，他于是缩手，责备阿昭太过心急，天晓得阿昭两根手指又在他后穴里不安分地乱搅，搅得他心口也一并拌进，就要丧失理智。阿昭说我不心急，一边去亲他那东西，他刚射过两回，免不了软趴趴的，纵使阿昭上下嘴唇嘬了他龟头，他一时半会也实在硬不起来。  
阿昭两根手指一开始就冲着前列腺去的，现在他着了道，小心翼翼定点攻击，阿昭比司马先生还懂他的身体，他知道怎样循环渐进，知道如何堵住司马先生的嘴又让他舒服得化成水。司马先生被又戳又按地其实很爽，整个人舒服得都要飘到云上，嘴里也就没轻没重地哼了两下，但是他心里有点难受。纵然阿昭做得含蓄内敛，让他硬得有理有据，可是司马先生火眼金睛，一眼看透了阿昭的良苦用心，司马先生说你觉得我不行啊，还没说完，云碎了，消失了，他甚至都不知道自己出声没，阿昭在他前列腺上狠狠按了一把，害他突然交代，颜射。  
司马先生整个人还在贤者时期，眼睛前的白光都没散干净，看东西都重影，快感的浪头像一面快速移动的巍峨城墙，他不能动，只能看波浪向自己倾倒，霎时淹没全部，他快感觉不到自己，只能听到每一个毛孔都在叫嚣。他感觉腿根还在痉挛，体味性器软下去的全部过程，潮水在他身侧自动分开，他站在世界中心，一种空虚感从尾椎向上攀爬，在颈后化作一条蛇，引他侧头亲吻。所幸阿昭两根手指抽了出来，他总算能正常思考，绮念和情欲一并淡退，洪流和蛇一起消失，好像阿昭两根手指不是在做扩张，插的不是他屁眼，倒是他脑浆了。  
阿昭两根手指黏糊糊的，看也不用看，都是他前列腺液，要不就是肠液，阿昭把这些汁汁水水涂在他穴口，说我哪敢。阿昭再等不及，麻利抹开拉链裤子，硬邦邦的东西跳出来，顶在入口。  
司马先生回神了，想帮他把脸上舔干净，抱着阿昭脖子表演交颈，他舔到腥的，咸的，阿昭闭了眼任他舔过眼角，阿昭轻声说别，妆还在呢，你给我擦擦吧，擦擦就好。  
司马先生指头摩过他眼帘，一手掌把脸颊抹得面目全非。阿昭的妆花了，奈何他底子太好，如此也别有一番滋味，司马先生没品多久，阿昭耐不住，脧子在他腿根抽插，示意他快一点。  
阿昭随他一双手环紧脖颈，把人托起来，顺势扒下碍事的长裤（他总有一天要在阿兄面前表演手撕西装裤，不过现在还没成功），好让司马先生的腿分得更开更大一点。司马先生张开腿迎合他，从他的喉结啜到嘴唇，按住他下巴，阿昭舌头一探就顶开他牙关，没羞没躁地歪了头亲进去。  
阿昭没空闲着，一边激情舌吻一边还抬了司马先生一条腿架在肩上，他越吻越用力，向前倾身，司马先生向后倒，倒到椅背上躺了。阿昭按着腰挺胯，司马先生喉咙里啊了一声，脖子止不住地向后仰，露出完美优雅的弧度，如果放在以前阿昭一定要咬一咬，但他今天硬得太久，硬得要坏掉，就只好先解决下半身问题。司马先生一双手大概想推开阿昭，不过他溺在阿昭似水柔情里，手臂便不怎么有力气，阿昭拢住他五指，虔诚地轻吻。  
司马先生说你心急什么，扩张完再进来，阿昭只好恋恋不舍退出来，按了司马先生的手伸进去，湿得一塌糊涂。阿昭又想把司马先生的手按在自己东西上，司马先生缩手了，阿昭扯了领带把司马先生的根部绑住，他按着司马先生的腰撞得又狠又急，那东西撞着他小腹，颤巍巍立起来。  
阿昭的膝盖压在司马先生腿里，根本不让他动，司马先生哼了一声，听起来还是十分受用的，他模糊里眯了眼睛好整以暇看阿昭开动，阿昭按着司马先生的腰顶得更开心了。司马先生啊了两下，总算能说话了，断断续续说你服务态度差啊，一个字掰成两个音，中间还有无数高低喘音。阿昭说我不敢太好，狗仔要拍到的，他坏心眼，低下身，伏在司马先生耳朵边说我看到车子啦。司马先生听了背后一凉，臀股一绞差点叫阿昭交代在当场，他声音也不敢发，咬着下唇别过脸，一条腿从肩上滑下来，软软地踢阿昭的肩，阿昭抓着脚踝搭回肩上，说没事，就是死我也动几动就保住您清誉，然后他就动得更厉害了。司马先生没忍住，啊得一声，阿昭也再没忍住，在阿兄里面交代了。阿昭孽根没消停，还在司马先生屁眼里硬着，司马先生因为前列腺高潮失神1s，手肘盖住眼睛大口喘气，脑子已经不大灵清。阿昭掰开他的手按在耳侧，抄起一边的手机啪啪照他，司马先生两眼潮红失神，眼角红得湿润，一张嘴无意识张开，胸膛起伏，气息不匀，阿昭两指掐住他的下巴去吻，司马先生逃不开，被他亲得不能呼吸，阿昭度气给他才好。  
阿昭说没事啦，拍完走啦，他低了身子凑到司马先生耳朵边说老哥真好看，叫得真好听，老哥太好吃了，我连软都软不下去，以后要不行的，坏掉怎么办，你赔我。他把阿兄抱起来，底下已经开始顶了，但他专业素质良好，语气撒娇说我等您休息一下再开始哦?


End file.
